PDA Public Displays of Affection
by Malice Slashlover
Summary: Twikinkfest prompt. Slash. Rated M. Thanks FF for forcing us into boring summaries.


**Written for The Twikinkfest**

P**rompt: Public sex, please. And public by about to get caught or perhaps even caught, but too late to stop public sex (to completion please). Slash only. Preferably Carlisle/Edward or Carlisle/Alec or perhaps Edward/Alec. Did I mention I prefer older/younger?**

**Pairing: Carlisle/Alec**

**Rating: M**

**Author: Malice Slashlover**

**Warning: Contains public sex and age disparity**

**Thank you Delphius FanFic for pre reading and Boyonboy Loving (sue273) for your talented beta skills.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I met Carlisle at a party about three years ago. Music was pumping from a house around the corner from me, so loud I could hear it from my living room, and around midnight I strolled over to take a look. The front yard was crowded with drunken partygoers so I felt confident to venture inside and see what was happening.

Once inside, I seemed to blend in easily as I had drunk a six-pack before leaving the house. I squeezed my way through the packed living room and into the kitchen, made my way to the fridge confident I could pilfer a beer or two without anyone noticing. Leaning against the fridge was an attractive older guy; I guess he looked to be about thirty. He looked me up and down, not attempting to hide the fact that he was checking me out. I knew I passed his inspection when he smirked at me and held out a beer.

Needless to say, not an hour later, we were fucking in the backyard behind the garden shed. Carlisle knew what he was doing and he did it well. Pressing my cheek to the wooden planks, he held my head firmly in place as he rammed into me. As I reached for my cock, he batted my hand away, taking it into his fist. Just then, a pair of voices grew louder signalling their approach.

"That dooby is massive; how the fuck do you roll them that big?" a male voice bellowed.

_Thrust, thrust and a groan from Carlisle as my ass clenched around his cock._

"I use two of the jumbo papers stuck together," a second voice said.

The voices got closer; I knew they were headed behind the tool shed.

"I have a lighter," a shrill female voice giggled.

_Thrust, thrust, slap! _Carlisle's pace picked up and he slammed into me repeatedly.

"Fuck," I groaned, so turned on by the knowledge that we were about to be discovered.

Carlisle pulled me upright, wrapping his arm around my collarbone as he rammed into me. His fist furiously pumped my cock as I turned to see who had come around the corner. Meeting three pairs of eyes, I felt my balls draw up and was overcome by my orgasm, sending thick ropes of cum over my stomach and his hand.

"_Oh my God!" the girl breathed._

"Shit, sorry," one of the guys mumbled.

And Carlisle came with a groan, filling the condom with his warm spunk.

The three had beaten a hasty retreat, much to my disappointment, and as I was soon to learn, Carlisle's too.

"You like that," he hissed in my ear. It was not a question; it was a statement of fact.

"Fuck," I whimpered, squeezing the last drops of cum from my spent cock, "Yes!"

"I think we've just found something we have in common," he quipped as he slowly withdrew from my ass.

Pressing himself flush against me, he ground his spent cock between my cheeks. I turned my head and met his lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

Carlisle and I exchanged phone numbers that night with a promise to meet soon.

Wednesday night I called him and we both watched porn as we wanked over the phone.

Friday night he called me and invited me out to a club across town, telling me he would swing by my house to pick me up. My thoughts immediately went to the curtained-off back room that I knew this club was famous for.

A little after seven pm he arrived. Dressed in black jeans with a studded belt, combat boots and a black shirt open to his waist; he looked younger than his thirty-two years. Our age difference didn't bother me. At twenty-one I was confident and felt worldly for my years.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought we'd catch the train in and take a cab home," he told me as I picked up my keys and cell.

"Planning on drinking?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why not?" he answered with a smirk.

Locking the door behind us, I followed him down the steps and out onto the street. The station was only a few blocks from my house, but it was obvious Carlisle knew the way as he headed in the right direction. We talked during the short walk about his friend Peter, whose party I had crashed the night we met, and he filled me in on funny things that had happened after I left. Peter has just moved into the house, hence the party.

It seemed like only moments until we were waiting on the platform. He was really easy to talk to and we found we had quite a lot in common.

The train pulled in and we entered the carriage, finding it pretty much empty, although we chose to sit at the end away from the passengers. The doors had barely shut and Carlisle attacked my mouth with his. He kissed along my jaw and whispered in my ear.

"You have me so turned on thinking about fucking you behind the tool shed."

"It was pretty hot," I murmured back, kissing him with renewed vigour.

My hand snaked down his exposed chest, pinching a nipple and making him hiss. I circled his belly button and teased the soft skin just above his belt buckle. Carlisle groaned and thrust his hips, which was my encouragement to glide my hand firmly over his obvious erection.

"Fuck," he whispered in my ear. "Please."

"What do you want me to do, Carlisle?" I asked, teasingly nipping the shell of his ear. "Do you want me to do this?" I squeezed his cock through the denim.

"More," he demanded.

Meeting his lips again, I deepened the kiss while sliding the leather through the buckle of his belt. I wasted no time undoing the button fly of his jeans and sliding my hand inside to find he had gone commando.

"Naughty," I whispered, "and I like it."

Taking his semi-hard cock out of his jeans, I slid my hand over his length, not applying any pressure.

"Jesus," he hissed.

"No, I'm Alec, but I can see how you might get us confused."

I gripped him more firmly, stroking the soft skin up and over the head of his cock, teasingly lingering on the sensitive ridge.

"You like this," I told him, "I know you want more."

"Yess," he groaned, thrusting into my palm.

"Then how about..." I trailed off, kissing his closed lips and ducking my head lower to kiss his neck.

A quick glance around the carriage proved that sadly no one was watching us, before I slid lower in my seat, bending to suck at his hardened nipples. I didn't stop my movements, grasping his cock tighter in my hand as I kissed down his torso, sliding my ass back to give me more room to manoeuvre.

Meeting his eyes, I lowered my tongue to the tip of his cock, licking the pre-cum that had pooled there. I blew gently on the wet skin.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" I accused jokingly. "You knew I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off you."

He turned his head, his eyes darting around the carriage before meeting mine again.

"Hoped, not planned," he told me honestly, his heavy hand running through my dark hair.

I smirked up at him, running my tongue around the ridge of his cock.

"Looks like I better make your plan...err hoping... worth your while then."

With that, I lowered my mouth over his cock, moaning as his eyes rolled back and he leaned further into the seat. I took him as deeply as I could, firmly stroking what wouldn't fit into my mouth. Carlisle groaned loudly, thrusting his hips up as I pulled off him.

"Shh," I warned, loving how noisy he was. Part of me wanted everyone to see what a dirty slut I was, but part of me panicked at the thought.

Carlisle responded by grazing my dick with his fingertips then squeezing it through my jeans. I groaned around his cock, taking him deeper into my throat and swallowing around him. He hissed and as I pulled back off him, I could taste the pre-cum trickling from him. Licking my lips to moisten them, I went back to work, determined to give him the orgasm of his life.

Not a minute later, he tensed and the back of my throat was flooded with his warm cum. Biting his lip to keep from crying out, I watched as his eyes squeezed shut and he shivered through his orgasm. With a sigh, he opened his eyes, grasping his spent cock and tapping it on my mouth, smearing a wet trail across my lips.

Sitting up with a proud smirk, I winked at him as I tucked him back into his jeans. Carlisle stared at me a moment before his hand roughly grabbed the back of my head and pulled me to him for a searing kiss.

"Alec, you are fucking amazing," he whispered, kissing me again.

I was so hard, needing him to touch me, but the train was nearing our stop, so I was forced to wait my turn. We stood and I adjusted my hard on with a pout, as Carlisle watched me, gulping. I took his hand as we exited the carriage and walked up the ramp.

"I'll make it worth your while," He whispered in my ear, letting go of my hand to squeeze my ass.

"You better," I pouted. I wasn't mad with him, just incredibly horny and pissed that the train ride had been so short.

"Aww, good things come to those who wait," he winked, wrapping his arm around my waist as we headed out onto the street.

The nightclub was only a block down from the train station and he kept his arm around me the entire time. The pumping bass could be heard easily as we approached the doorway, where we were waved through by the bouncer with an obvious leer at the pair of us. I guess we did make a hot couple and Carlisle's open shirt displaying his pale but toned chest must have helped us gain entry.

Being fairly early, I didn't expect there to be many people inside yet, but I was proven wrong. The dark club, illuminated by strobe lighting and purple down lights, proved to hold a large crowd already. The dance floor was already full and plenty of people lingered at small tables or propped on the tiny stools near the bar.

"Drink?" I enquired with a nod of my head.

"Sure," Carlisle smiled at me and we headed to the bar.

"How about we get a few shooters to get the night started?" I asked. Carlisle grinned and nodded as we caught the bartender's eye.

We ordered two shots each, requesting lemon and salt. I thrust some bills into the bartender's hand, disregarding Carlisle's protests with a 'Next ones are on you."

Pouring a little salt on the crook between my thumb and first finger, I picked up my shot glass and waited for Carlisle to do the same.

"Ready?" he grinned at me and with a 'lick, sip, and suck', we lapped at the salt from our hands, downed our shot and reached for the lemon.

The burn of the tequila hit my throat and I exhaled, blinking my eyes as I sucked some more of the tart lemon.

"Nice." He wrinkled his nose before grinning, "Ready for one more?"

I nodded and he sprinkled a little salt on my hand again, before preparing his own. This time, I clinked his glass and with a 'lip, sip and suck', we downed our second shot. Slamming our glasses down, we both reached for the lemon wedges and sucked its juices.

"Whoo!" I exhaled loudly, the lemon soothing the burn somewhat. I placed the rind back on the plate and turned to survey the club. "Been a while since I did tequila slammers. Damn they are good."

Carlisle nodded in agreement, tossing his rind back on the plate too.

"Wanna dance?" he asked me.

"Sure," I agreed, keen to have his tempting chest pressed against mine.

Taking my hand, we wound our way through the crowd and onto the dance floor, finding a spot at the edge. I placed my hands on his narrow hips and he wound his arms around my shoulders as we began to grind in time to the beat. My hard on hadn't completely softened since we left the train, and feeling him pressed against me, it twitched. Seeking more pressure, I ground it against his cock.

"I'm so fucking hard for you," I whisper-shouted into his ear, making him laugh.

"I can tell," he smirked, his hand sliding over the small of my back and squeezing my ass roughly. "I believe I have something to make up to you."

Groaning, I bucked against him. Knowing how turned on it got him in the train, I traced the exposed skin above his waistband with my finger as we kissed. The crowd seemed to melt into the distance as our tongues reacquainted themselves.

Pulling away, panting, I gripped his hand and all but dragged him from the dance floor. Carlisle followed me willingly to the rear of the club, behind a curtained doorway to the back room.

As soon as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I found us a spot against the far wall. Carlisle walked me backwards until he had me pressed up against it. One hand undid my fly as he kissed me, his other resting on the wall beside my head.

He pushed the waistband of my Calvins down and freed my cock, stroking me and making me gasp. Breaking away from my lips, he murmured how much he wanted to take me here against the wall for all to see. My throat constricted as my eyes darted around the room. There were others here who were enjoying the same thing. Some lost in each other's pleasure; some, like me, watching the scene before them. I had no hesitation in saying 'yes'.

Pushing my jeans and boxers down roughly, his hand slid up the back of my leg and he grasped a handful of my ass.

"Turn around," he muttered, and with a last kiss to his lips, I complied.

Crouching, he planted a kiss on each cheek before tracing the crack of my ass with his fingers. It was driving me crazy as he slid them up then down but never going deep enough to stroke my entrance.

"Please," I begged him, looking over my shoulder as I pushed against him.

Carlisle met my eyes as he separated my cheeks and then I couldn't see him anymore. I felt his moist tongue tracing the same path only deeper, circling my puckered ass teasingly. Pressing on the small of my back to make me bend over further, he gently eased the tip of his tongue inside me, making me moan in delight. I felt his moistened fingers begin to prepare me as he kissed my cheeks again and stood upright, sliding his body along my back.

Nibbling at my shoulder blades as I turned and met his lips in a searing kiss, another finger joined the first, gently probing me and preparing me for his cock. With his fingers still inside me, he turned us so his back was to the wall and I stood bent over in front of him. Removing his fingers, he fished around in his pockets for a condom and lube, as I stood bent over, ready and waiting.

I saw the empty foil packet flutter to the ground in front of me and knew he was rolling the condom down his cock, probably drizzling the lube from the second package along his length, readying himself for me.

Then his hand was on the small of my back, sticky lube smearing over my spine and I felt the head of his cock tease up and down the crack of my ass.

"Look," he hissed. "Look at all the guys, all waiting for me to take you."

Compelled, I opened my eyes to see the people in the room. No one was looking directly at us, but the illicitness of what we were about to do had my erection throbbing. One couple against the wall opposite caught my attention first; a scrawny pale chested young man was leaning against the wall while an obviously older man, dressed in a studded leather harness bobbed his head against the boy's crotch, obviously sucking him off.

Another couple were to the left of us; two androgynous twinks naked to the waist, who could be twins with their jet-black hair and matching black jeans. All around me, moans and groans filled the air as pleasure was being given and received.

As I looked around, Carlisle stroked down my back, teasing me with the head of his cock running up and down my crack. Slowly, he made slower and smaller passes until we were aligned and he gently began to push through the ring of muscle. Helping him along, I relaxed and leaned back into him, my hands stroking the backs of his thighs as I concentrated on the writhing bodies all around us.

My body accepted him readily as he slid inside me, easily gliding in and out, going deeper with each stroke as the lube made it easier for him to gain entrance. I pushed back against him with each slow thrust. Slowly, he began to set a steady rhythm, his hands grasping my hips and pulling me to him with each buck of his hips.

Carlisle wrapped a hand around my waist and pulled me upright, my hand snaking around his neck as we kissed. He grasped my heavy cock, tugging and stroking as I wantonly moaned, aware that in this position I was on display for everyone to see. Breaking our kiss, he burrowed his head into the crook of my neck and I glanced around the room, meeting the eyes of the 'twin twinks' who were hugging and mumbling in each other's ears as they watched us.

The exhibitionist in me got off on the knowledge that they were talking about Carlisle and me, and as he thrust into me with his hand firmly stroking me, I felt my balls draw up and the pleasure begin to spread through me.

"Ungh," I cried out as my orgasm rippled through me. Seconds later, thick ribbons of cum pulsed from my cock coating my torso and Carlisle's hand. As I clamped down on his cock, I heard him cry out and felt him jetting inside the condom. Weakly I raise my arm back around his neck, met his lips in a slow kiss and felt him twitch inside me.

Spent, his cock slipped from me and he roughly spun me around. His cum-smeared hand supported him weight on the wall as he leaned against me, our limp cocks almost too sensitive to press together. Kissing him thoroughly, I ran my hands up and down his back.

Eventually he pulled away.

"How about we grab a quick drink then head back to my place?" he asked with a grin.

"Sounds like a great idea." I agreed, realizing how parched I was.

I pulled my jeans up from around my ankles as Carlisle zipped the fly on his own, then hand in hand, we walked back out to the bar. As I held the curtain aside for Carlisle to pass through, I glanced back at the 'twins', sending them a wink as I turned and followed him to the bar.

We ordered a beer each and it didn't take long before we were back on the sidewalk and climbing into a cab. Carlisle gave the driver his address and I was surprised to recognise the name of the road as it wasn't far from my place. I knew we didn't have a long ride home so I rested my hand on his knee and leaned in to kiss him. He responded at once, placing his arm around my shoulder and kissing me back.

"The cabbie's watching," he murmured into my ear, running his hand lightly across the stubble on my jaw.

I couldn't help but groan at the thought and ran my hand up the inside of his thigh to palm his cock through his jeans. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the driver adjust the rear view mirror, angling so he could see us better.

Carlisle undid my belt and wasted no time slipping his hand into my boxers. As we resumed kissing, he wrapped his hand around my cock, squeezing it gently and causing me to moan. He pushed into my hand as I traced his length with my fingernails. Craning my neck to see the rear vision mirror and meeting the driver's lust-filled eyes, my heartbeat accelerated. During our short time together, Carlisle had ignited something in me that I never knew I felt. The fact that we were being watched was as exciting to me as my new lover's hand on my cock.

Taking me to the edge before backing off time and time again, I spent the entire ride home in a near state of orgasm. I was so close, teetering on the edge of orgasm once again, when the cab pulled up outside his house and only as Carlisle did up the buttons of my jeans, did I hastily glance around and noticed the taxi had stopped. Groaning involuntarily, I adjusted my erection as Carlisle tossed a few notes on the front seat. Meeting the driver's eyes, I gave him a wink before exiting the cab.

Carlisle took me in his arms as soon as he rounded the car and the driver hesitated before driving away.

"I think he was kinda sad he didn't get to see me finish," I whispered in his ear.

"We didn't have anything to clean up with, and besides, I wanted you all to myself this time," he explained.

After making love on his living room rug, we fell into his bed about an hour later, both of us sated.

Sometimes I can't believe we have been together three years now. Every day I spend with Carlisle seems fresh and new, and above all, exciting. He has taught me so much about myself. I was not a virgin when we met, but I have shared many firsts with him since.

Taking his hand as we walk into the grocery store, I smile and pull out our grocery list. At 3am, the all-night supermarket is usually almost empty and we often shop at this time if we aren't sleepy.

Carlisle pushes the cart as we scan the aisles for our weekly shop. We are planning a little get-together on Friday night to celebrate our three-year anniversary with friends, so we need to stock up on some gourmet items too. As we round the aisle to the kitchen items, I wiggle my eyebrows at him. We have a long-running joke about kitchen whisks being dangerous near cocks and in this aisle, we often stop and point out things we could possible get kinky with.

Finally done with our groceries, we head to the fruit and vegetables. I am now pushing the trolley and as we approach the display of carrots, Carlisle squeezes my ass, whispering in my ear about how he'd like to grab a hold of my carrot. I can't help but laugh; he always has the best innuendos.

"Later," I tell him, grabbing a random carrot and holding it in front of me suggestively.

"Yours is bigger than that," he tells me, which starts us laughing about measuring carrots. Pulling a travel sachet of lube out of his pocket, he bemoans the fact that we don't use condoms anymore, and I laugh. It's the first time either of us has said that. By the time we leave the display, I am almost fully hard.

Carlisle pushes the trolley over to the apples, choosing a few different varieties for the apple pie he is planning to make. I know by now that his secret is to use a few different sorts for the filling. Watching him being so selective in his choice, I stand close behind him, grinding my cock into the back of his jeans.

"Damn, Alec. Is that a carrot in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?" he asks and I burst out laughing, but don't pull away.

"My carro..., no, my cock, can't wait Carlisle. I need you," I whisper once my laughter has died down.

He groans, and turns to me, grinding his dick into me. Gently, I pull his face to me and we kiss, the trolley and apples forgotten. Pushing me backwards, I am wedged between his hard body and the display of Golden Delicious apples pressing into my back. He glances around the fruit department and finds it still empty. Meeting my lips again, his hand snakes into the waistband of my jeans to grasp me tightly.

"Yess," I hiss in his ear as he begins stroking me.

"Clean up on aisle four?" he chuckles, nibbling at my ear.

"Please," I moan as he begins undoing the buttons of my fly.

Pulling my jeans down, my cock springs out and he takes it in his firm grip again. I have gone commando as usual, we are always prepared for the inevitable now, although we have never attempted sex here before. He strokes me a few times as I unzip his fly but he bats my hand away before I can take hold of him. Turning me around, he presses my chest into the apples, and I feel my jeans pool around my ankles as they fall to the ground.

I hear him open the packet of lube and then his coated cock is pressing against me. As always he gives me an out.

"Are you sure?" he whispers into my ear.

"Fuck yes, don't stop!" I groan, my eyes darting around the department, aware that we could be caught at any moment.

Carlisle pushes into me slowly and my body easily accepts him. We have a very active sex life so he doesn't usually need to prepare me, especially this time as we just had sex before we left not an hour ago. My cock glides against the cold shiny apples and is squashed against them as he slams into me hard.

"You make me so hot, Alec. I fucking love that I can take you anytime and anywhere," he murmurs thickly into my ear.

"And I love that you will," I turn my head and meet his lips.

"Fuck, do you think they have cameras here?" he asks and I feel him still and then twitch inside me.

"I fucking hope so," I groan, my own cock twitching at the thought as I glance around the ceiling. I don't see any, but almost cum at the thought of us being watched on security tape.

"Fuck," he groans, entering me again. His hands wrapped lightly around my hips. One moves to my shoulder just as I see movement out of the corner of my eye.

We both turn our heads to see a checkout operator stop midstep as he heads towards us. He knows what we are doing. Carlisle pulls me upright, plowing into me repeatedly and I feel him pulse inside me as he cums. I meet the eyes of the clerk as my hand becomes a blur. I come hard, all over my fist as Carlisle pulls out of me and hastily pulls up his jeans.

I feel weak yet sated, but Carlisle thinks quickly. Tugging up my pants for me, he then grabs my messy hand and, shopping cart abandoned, pulls me down the next aisle as we break into a sprint. We run down the empty aisle and through the checkout, beating a hasty retreat to our car. I collapse into my seat as Carlisle starts the engine and we high tail it out of there.

Reaching for the Kleenex, I pout at the knowledge that we will have to do our shopping all over again, but that will have to be tomorrow as it is almost four am now, and Carlisle steers the car towards home. He glances at me with a grin as he takes my now clean hand in his on top of the gear stick.

"That was amazing," he tells me, his eyes shining.

"Yeah," I agree. "Shame we won't be able to shop together any more. And I think we may be banned from that supermarket now," I pout. It is our local and will make things a little inconvenient.

"It was worth it," he vows.

Not a minute later, we are home. Carlisle parks in our usual spot and we walk hand in hand to our door. Entering, I grumble about our lack of shopping but he just laughs and pulls me into our bedroom where we undress and fall into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Always wash your fruit and veg before eating. You don't know what has been 'sprayed' on them before you buy.**


End file.
